PASADO
by TotoHimmelKampf
Summary: Pasaron varios días, tantos que creí que se trataba de un sueño. A pesar de que me había percatado de la situación, hice caso omiso. SPAMANO


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers_ _Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, la historia es mía y es sólo para pasar el rato.

 **Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos, universo alterno, unos cuantos términos de física (pero no se preocupen, tendrán la nota al final) :)

 **Resumen:** Pasaron varios días, tantos que creí que se trataba de un sueño. A pesar de que me había percatado de la situación, hice caso omiso. Y cuando creí que tenía solución, era demasiado tarde, Antonio se había ido. Presente, pasado y futuro unidos en un mismo lapso, a fin de cuantas sólo se debía de romper la línea del espacio y tiempo. SPAMANO

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **El inicio de todo**

* * *

Si tuviese que narrar mi historia, mi verdadera historia, no tardaría más que un segundo en poder incluso detallarla. Tal vez suene algo ilógico, muy seguramente ridículo, pero es la verdad. Sin embargo, partiré al momento en que mi vida cambió.

Era verano, y cuando le conocí, él tenía ocho años; se llamaba Antonio, un niñato que me hacía molestar mucho pues todo el tiempo se la pasaba con una alegre sonrisa, con cabello despeinado y café, ojos esmeralda y su piel tostada. Se había mudado con su familia un día cualquiera del mes de agosto. Ambos vivíamos cerca uno del otro, en realidad en la casa continua e irónicamente, la ventana de mi cuarto, daba hacia la suya, por tanto, todas las mañanas el me despertaba con un efusivo –¡BUENOS DÍAS, LOVINO!-, entraba a mi habitación y comenzaba a saltar en mi cama.

En muchas ocasiones mi madre le invito el desayuno, que remedio tenía la pobre, al parecer era una forma de agradecimiento por lograr levantarme temprano todos los días. Maldita.

Antonio, después de un tiempo se convirtió en mi amigo, realmente en mi único amigo. Ambos salíamos todas las mañanas y nos divertíamos en los campos cercanos al pueblo, así como en los riachuelos buscando ranas o cuando jugábamos a escondernos después de hacerle alguna que otra maldad a su hermano mayor Paulo o a mi hermano menor, Feliciano.

El tiempo pasó y ambos crecimos; en el colegio el me protegió muchas veces del bullyng que me hacían una bola de mastodontes, que en aquella época les veía mayor a 20 metros; claro que como recordaran, Antonio era mayor que yo, así que cuando él pasó al grado medio, no me volví más que un saco de moretones nuevamente. Igualmente, ahí es cuando él se hizo amigo de dos bastardos, el primero era un maldito narcisista llamado Francis, y tiempo después conoció al señor ególatra, Gilbert. Yo les odiaba la mayoría del tiempo, sino es que todo el tiempo porque justo cuando pensaba que volvería a casa para jugar con Antonio después de clases, resulta que ellos estaban en su casa o que él no se encontraba, pues tenían que estar en el club de futbol de su escuela.

En ocasiones mi madre me enviaba con su madre para llevar alguna que otra comida y así la suya lo hacía con la mía, eran pocas las oportunidades en que volvíamos a entablar palabra, tanto que incluso podía contarlas.

-Descuida Lovino, mañana quedamos, ahora sí, lo prometo- Repetía esa frase cada vez que me lo encontraba en la entrada del pórtico de su casa o cuando iba de paso, pero eso realmente tardo, y fue mucho, pues él tenía sus preocupaciones, actividades, amistades y demás, yo por el contrario, me concentraba en las clases particulares obligatorias o en alguna que otra cosa que me distrajese.

Sin embargo, un día, el mismo día que yo iniciaba el nivel superior gracias a haber adelantado grados, ya sea por arte de magia o algo sobrenatural, de momento a otro volvimos a hablar. Parecía que nada había ocurrido, y nuevamente Antonio entraba por mi ventana para despertarme tal cual hacía de niño.

Íbamos a la escuela, o eso aparentábamos la mayoría de las ocasiones; regresábamos a altas horas de la madrugada con la excusa de que estudiábamos de más; bebíamos, e incluso intentamos fumar pero se nos daba peor que a dos simios. En varias ocasiones nos escapamos de casa a hurtadillas, y no regresábamos hasta que nuestras familias nos creían desaparecidos. Conocí a su primer novia, después a la segunda, a la tercera, a la cuarta, a la quinta y a la sexta. Él conoció a la mía, o a la que creí que siempre sería la mía y después ambos nos olvidamos de cosas como el romance pues no era más que una tontería.

Un año después, él entro a la universidad y creí que volvería a pasar lo que ocurrió cuando éramos niños, pero no fue así. Antonio siguió ahí, en menor medida, pero ahí. Ahora yo era quien debía despertarlo por las mañanas, pues el muy inútil no lograba hacerlo por sí solo; al parecer en ocasiones se dormía hasta las 4am, y en otras hasta las 6am, descansaba dos horas y ahí era cuando yo ponía la música a alto volumen sólo para ver como comenzaba retorcerse por lo irritado que estaba. En otras ocasiones le golpeaba con la almohada y otras tantas saltaban encima de él.

En una de esas no me tolero más, e hizo algo que no me espere nunca en la vida. Gritó. Gritó tan alto, que por primera vez tuve miedo de él y como si fuese acto reflejo sólo alcance a hacerme bolita y escapar debajo de su cama. Él intentaba sacarme de ahí, entre disculpas y algunos cuantos jaloneos. Yo me negaba, y me intentaba cubrir con las mantas y almohadas para que al menos, si me daba de golpes, no me doliesen demasiado. Pero nunca lo hizo, por el contrario, dejo caer todo su peso sobre mí, haciendo que aunque lo intentara, no me pudiese mover.

-Lo siento Lovino, por favor, en verdad, perdón- decía alterado mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi cuello- pero ya estoy harto, no de ti, sino de no poder dormir, quiero dormir, en verdad quiero dormir- y sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas caer por mi cuello.

-En-enton-ces-s due- duerme- Cauteloso le abrace y así nos quedamos los dos por un buen rato. Ese día, por poco y no alcanza a entregar su proyecto final.

Un tiempo después, sin darme cuenta realmente en que momento, ambos quedábamos para incluso sólo hablar de tonterías que se nos ocurrían, de sus bastardos amigos, de mis estúpidos compañeros, ya sea de la mala vida que ahora él estaba llevando en la universidad y del cómo me repetía a cada momento que yo iba a sufrir igual o peor y demás cosas hasta que yo saqué el tema de irme a vivir solo.

-Lo intentaré, en cuanto inicie la universidad- Dije seguro

-Entonces vámonos-

-¿Pero qué dices bastardo?-

-Eso mismo Lovino, yo he querido hacer eso, irme de aquí, desde hace tiempo, me ahorraría mucho tiempo, pero vivir solo cuando se va a clases es difícil, así que rentemos juntos, mitad y mitad- Decía entusiasmado.

Y así lo hicimos, esperamos seis meses, en lo que juntábamos ambos dinero, y yo terminaba el nivel superior.

Cuando fui aceptado en la carrera de tecnología, la primera persona en decirle fue él, una semana después, ambos estábamos buscando departamento cerca de la universidad y dos días después, esperábamos a que nuestras familias se despidiesen nosotros para poder tomar el autobús.

-Pórtate bien Lovino, y no le ocasiones problemas a Toño- Decía mi madre mientras me peinaba el cabello con su mano hacia atrás.

-Pero qué dices, si falta poco para que cumpla dieciocho años, como puedes decir eso de mí-Bufé mientras sacudía la cabeza parando su acción.

-Porque te conozco, por eso lo digo- Me tomo de las mejillas y comenzó a jalar un poco de ellas.

-Descuide señora, Lovino no es de dar problemas- Dijo Antonio muy seguro de sí, como si en verdad yo fuese un busca problemas.

-Eso espero Toño, eso espero- Me arrastro hacia ella y me abrazó.

Me despedí de todos, de mi madre, mi padre, y mi hermano. Lo mismo hizo Antonio con su familia. Ambos subimos al autobús en cuanto nos llamaron para abordar y en unos cuantos minutos más, no se veía nada a parte de los campos de aquel pueblo alejarse de nosotros.

-No puedo creer que durante dos años hicieses este recorrido todos los días, realmente debes de ser un masoquista- Le decía a Antonio mientras me concentraba en la pantalla del móvil.

-No es como si no hubiese hecho nada durante el trayecto, a veces leía- El bastardo comenzó a reírse, mostrando su amplia sonrisa.

-Tres horas de ida, y tres de regreso… eres un idiota- Me sonroje y me concentre aún más en el móvil.

Cuando llegamos al departamento lo primero que hice fue correr y elegir una de las dos habitaciones, obviamente elegí la más amplia.

-Oye Lovino, está la quería yo- Vi como Antonio se asomaba por la puerta mientras cargaba parte de mis valijas.

-Estudiaré tecnología, no sé qué me pidan hacer, así que necesito el espacio para los proyectos- Dije sin más, aunque eso de andar creando cosas demasiado grandes ni me la creía yo, pues seguro en la escuela había un área para eso.

-No es como si en ciencias agronómicas no hiciésemos nada he, pero vale, vale, tú ganas-

Ambos nos dedicamos el resto de la tarde en acomodar cada uno lo suyo, y ya llegada la noche únicamente pedimos una pizza y nos fuimos a dormir.

Con forme avanzaban los meses ambos parecíamos unos malditos zombies, y no solo me refiero a nuestro aspecto que daba asco, sino a lo torpe que nos movíamos o a la estúpida forma en que llegábamos a hablar, como cuando eres un retrasado mental pero autoprovocado.

Luego llegó mi cumpleaños y en buen fin de semana, sin trabajos ni tareas pendientes, y la única forma que se me ocurrió para celebrarlo después de todas esas semanas tortuosas, fue dormir desde la noche del viernes hasta el domingo en la mañana. Realmente no sé cómo pudo ser. Y el mejor regalo que pude darme fue sentirme tan fresco como una lechuga. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Antonio, él seguía siendo un zombie.

-Lovino… prepárame café… por favor- Dijo con voz lenta mientras se recargaba en una silla.

-Qué cosa, ni siquiera un felicidades- me dirigí hacia la cocina- bastardo, que no soy tu sirvi…-

Escuche un fuerte golpe, y cuando voltee mi mirada y la dirigí hacia Antonio, él se había desmayado.

El restante del día me la pase en el hospital, hasta que Antonio despertó.

-Lo siento Lovino, hoy es tu cumpleaños, puedes irte, ve a celebrar- Decía Antonio mientras le colocaban la bolsa de suero.

-Cómo me pides eso, acaso eres imbécil.

-Sí, soy un imbécil, te pedí un café antes que felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, no volverá a pasar.

-Es verdad…eres un imbécil- Dije mientras le piñizcaba las mejillas, yo simplemente me sonrojaba un poco.

Antonio al siguiente día salió del hospital. Y no, obviamente no entrego el trabajo, pero al menos su profesora le dio un día más por el hecho de haber presentado un justificante por parte del director.

Nuevamente pasaron varias semanas y algo malo estaba sucediendo, ahora yo era el enfermo. Una maldita gripa me tumbo por una semana, o medio lo intento, y con ello, una ola muy extraña de acciones que Antonio nunca había demostrado hacia mí, se presentó.

-Te digo que estoy bien- Decía mientras me limpiaba los mocos de la nariz e intentaba reescribir algunos planos.

-Y yo te digo que no, anda, ve a dormir- Me decía Antonio mientras me arrastraba con ayuda de la silla de rueditas hacia la cama.

-Vale ya, pero te advierto, sólo porque realmente esto puedo dejarlo para después- Me acomode en la cama.

-Aunque fuese para hoy, te obligaría a descansar- Dijo mientras se acomodaba a un lado mío.

-Qué haces bastardo- Intente tirarlo de la cama.

-Te cuido Lovi- Me abrazó y se acomodó aún más.

-¡Y ese mote?-

-No sé-

Iba a decirle algo más, pero no pude, realmente el calor que sentía al hacernos ambos un par de ovillos hizo que en cuanto cerrase los ojos, me quedase dormido.

Luego conforme a los días transcurrían, realmente todo se puso de mal en peor. Antonio se la pasaba todo el tiempo a mi lado, al principio me imagine que era por si tenía una recaída, pero incluso si mencionaba que quería algo, el inmediatamente iba y lo traía, así como perro. Realmente eso no era malo, pero después, cuando salíamos a comprar los víveres, él me tomaba de la mano, aunque yo me hacia el sueco en ese tema. También me estaba regalando muchas cosas, sobre todo chocolates, así que sí, mi peso iba en aumento. Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando me pidió que le abrazase.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-

-De qué hablas-

-De esto- le recalque con las manos, pero al parecer no me entendía el muy idiota- te has estado comportando muy extraño estos días, qué diablos te sucede.

Antonio bajo la mirada y se acercó lentamente a mí, tanto como para sentir un gran peso encima, y aun no lograba entender el porqué.

-Lovino, te conocí cuando tenías cinco, a partir de ahí nos hicimos buenos amigos, y cuando entre a grado medio, a pesar de que no podía hablar casi contigo, ya sea porque tu ibas a tus cursos u yo a entrenar con el equipo de futbol, pensaba todo el tiempo en ti, y en lo mucho que me gustaba divertirme incluso cuando sólo nos quedábamos viendo las nubes en el cielo.

-Sí, pero tampoco es como si alguno de los dos realmente buscase al otro cuando estábamos así, bastardo.

-Eso es mentira, yo sabía que tú me buscabas, pero yo fui malo, yo no quería que te acercaras a mí.

-Qué dices, en serio hacías eso, y por qué- respondí un poco molesto, ya que yo creía que realmente él estaba ocupado cuando teníamos esa edad, mas no que no quería verme.

-Lo hice porque no sabía si estaba bien estar contigo en ese entonces, lo hice porque si hacia muchas actividades fuera de la escuela o me la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Gilbert y Francis te olvidaría en algún momento, lo hice porque incluso cuando volvimos a hablarnos yo quería que me olvidases, lo hice porque a pesar de intentar alejarte, tú no te ibas, lo hice porque a pesar de mi insistencia…-

-Antonio, me estas poniendo nervioso- intente alejarme un poco de él.

-A pesar de todas esas cosas malas que hice…- pero cada vez más se acercaba.

-En serio, ya basta.

-A pesar de esos malos pensamientos que tuve, no podía sacarte de mí mete y no entendía ya que…-

-D-de qué hablas…- Desvié la mirada, intentando apartar aquellos ojos esmeralda que se aferraban a los míos – … qué dices.

-Entonces intente ser nuevamente tu amigo, y tal vez con eso me sentiría bien… pero me equivoque- Comenzó a abrazarme, mientras yo intentaba alejarlo. Cerré los ojos, lo más fuerte que pude y…

-Al final me di cuenta de que me gustas, en verdad- … yo me quede ahí sin poder hacer nada, esperando a que se tratara de alguna broma de internet, pero toda esta idea se vino abajo cuando Antonio intento besarme, como reacción lo único que pude hacer fue empujarle y salir corriendo a encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Me escondí en el closet, y aguarde en aquel sitio no porque tuviese miedo, sino porque realmente no sabía que debía hacer, cómo responderle, cómo actuar ante aquella situación.

Así pasaron varios días, donde yo le evitaba de la manera más tonta que podía, ya sea desde salir temprano a clases o incluso aceptar horas de guardia en el área de tecnología. Cuando lo encontraba en el departamento, inmediatamente me iba a mi habitación sin apenas saludarle, o cuando entraba al baño, no dudaba en cerrar con llave. Así de maniático me puse, ¿y por qué, sólo porqué era un hombre, porqué era mi mejor amigo, porqué era Antonio?

Finalmente después de meditarlo, y de intentar convencerme de que realmente no era nada malo aquellos sentimientos hacia mí, decidí encararlo, era lo mejor para ambos, sobre todo para él.

-Antonio- Entré a su habitación, y ahí estaba él, frente al escritorio, con un sin número de libros y apenas dejando espacio para el ordenador y una taza de café – ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Lovino- Antonio volteo, y entre lo que más destacaba eran aquellos ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, ¿en verdad era tanto el daño que incluso llegaba a eso?- Por favor, no me odies, no quiero que me odies, te olvidaré, enserio, dejaré a un lado estos sentimiento, pero no me odies.

Se levantó de la silla y ni siquiera podía mirarme. Dios, que si en verdad me estaba planteando que yo era el malo de la historia, mierda.

-Antonio, creo que estas ciego por enamorarte de la peor persona que conoces…-

-Claro que no…- intento interrumpirme, pero no iba a dejar que empeorase.

-…déjame seguir…- le mire retadoramente a los ojos sin separar la vista - … ¿y sabes por qué creo que estas ciego? Porque te fuiste a enamorar del tipo que en cada una de sus respuestas no olvida decir alguna grosería, porque la mayoría de las veces no es más que un inútil, porque siempre piensa en sí mismo antes que en los demás, porque la mayoría de las veces no sabe cómo reaccionar y la única manera que se le ocurre es huir a su maldito cuarto o evitar a su idiota mejor amigo durante días sin saber cómo realmente está o si está sufriendo… - Hice una pausa, ya que en mi interior estaba intentando tomar la mayor fuerza posible para lo siguiente que diría- …así que aunque yo nunca me lo planteé porque nunca te vi de esa manera, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que diré, y peor aún, no sé si algún día llegue a aceptar del todo tus sentimientos… quiero intentarlo.

-Lo-Lovi… eso quiere decir qué…

-Por favor no me hagas decirlo- Y de momento a otro, simplemente sentí un gran apretón rodearme mientras me elevaba y no paraba de besar mis rosto mientras ampliaba cada vez más su sonrisa y paraba de decir lo mucho que me quería.

-Para, Antonio, para, ¿acaso eres una maldita lapa?

-Por ti Lovi, sería superman- Comenzó a reír tanto, que su risa me contagió.

Y era extraño que de momento a otro, ya no éramos unicamente amigos, sino también nos habíamos convertido en una pareja.

Aunque las cosas no cambiaron mucho, ambos seguíamos realmente metidos en lo que correspondía a nuestras carreras, así que para remediarlo, Antonio intento que nos acercásemos aún más teniendo una primera cita en el planetario, claro que la mermelada por parte de él no se hizo esperar y la segunda cita fue mejor, o al menos fue más divertida pues en aquella ocasión fuimos a una feria, pero todo se jodió cuando él quería que nos terminásemos besándonos en el punto más alto de la noria como si se tratase de una película romántica para niñas pubertas y no, no lo iba a permitir pues maldita sea, no estaba preparado para aquello y el muy cabrón parecía que era en lo único que pensaba.

-Joder, que no pienso hacerlo- Recalqué

-Pero es lo que se hace en una cita- Antonio puso esa mirada que no podía resistir cada vez que quería algo, pero esta vez no le iba funcionar, realmente no me sentía preparado.

-Ya te he dicho que no sigas los malditos consejos de tus idiotas amigos.

-Pero Lovi…- Dijo tratando de convencerme.

-Que no joder, qué no estoy listo para el… primer be… beso- Y solo acerté en esconder el rostro entre mis rodillas.

-Está bien, aun así Lovi, te quiero- Decía mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y con ello, fuimos a la playa, y después con nuestras familias, claro que le pedí a Antonio no decir nada de lo nuestro hasta que ambos estuviésemos de acuerdo. Él acepto con un poco de mala gana, pero después se le pasó y así hubo un tiempo que no nos vimos sino hasta volver a la escuela.

Ese semestre no ocurrió nada extraordinario salvo por la presentación de alguno que otro invento, luego llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y ambos decidimos ir a esquiar a una montaña.

-Que se te da mal he- Me reí en su cara pues el muy capullo no podía mantenerse completamente de pie en la tabla de snowboard

-Oye, que es la primera vez que intento con esto, tampoco es para tanto- Dijo como si en verdad ese fuese el problema.

-Claro que no bastardo, solo tienes que inclinarte lo suficiente y tratar de no desviarte – Me acerque para cogerle la mano y tratar de que guardase el equilibrio, pero en lugar de ello, me arrastró pendiente abajo y lo único que sacamos fue estamparnos contra un árbol y terminar cubiertos de nieve.

-Lo siento Lovi, en verdad esto de snowboard no es lo mío- Decía mientras se disculpaba e intentaba contener su risa.

-Eres un idiota, aun me duele el maldito golpe en la cara- Me serví un poco de chocolate caliente y me senté a su lado.

-En serio, perdona- Siguió riendo y me abrazó acercándome aún más a él.

-Me las vas a pagar y me le quede viendo fijamente.

No sé si fue la bebida, el calor que emanaba gracias a las cobijas o simplemente el hecho de que el golpe me había afectado incluso la cabeza, pero sabía que era el momento indicado.

-Antonio, acércate…

-¿Qué ocurre Lovi?

Le tome del rostro y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Después de unos segundos, termine el beso y desvié la mirada sin enterarme realmente de nada, hasta que él nuevamente unió nuestros labios alargándolo en esta ocasión, seguido de otro y otro.

Nos comenzamos a quitar la ropa de poco en poco, mientras entre caricias perdíamos el uso de razón; entre un vaivén, sudor y el ritmo acelerado de nuestra respiración, ambos nos corrimos en lo que parecía la mejor experiencia habida en el mundo.

Todo el siguiente año, no era más que repetir una y otra vez lo vivido en aquellas vacaciones de invierno o seguir avanzando con las investigaciones en la universidad, tener citas, o mini citas que no eran más que comer el almuerzo juntos o pasear en bicicleta. Incluso decirle a nuestros padres, cosa que se tomaron sin ninguna sorpresa. En verdad no puedo creer que me creyesen gay, si en realidad sólo me gustaba Antonio y no cualquier tipo. Bastardos.

Todo iba bien, tan bien que me daba miedo, porque vamos, ni cagar puede ser tan perfecto. Y faltaba poco para que lo descubriera, porque siendo sinceros, quien se iba a imaginar que mi yo del futuro tuviese planes de hacerme una visita.

* * *

Hola qué tal, solo puedo decir que sí, este es el prólogo más largo que he escrito, y tiene una buena razón, que es… no dividirlo en dos partes, por qué, bueno, no se me hacia una gran idea, además de que prácticamente la mayor parte de ésta historia va a estar jugando con el tiempo, es por eso que utilizo las palabras como día, semana, meses, año, etc. de manera repetitiva :v

Igualmente, en un futuro habrán alguno que otro termino certifico, pero no deben preocuparse, yo les iré aclarando en pequeñas notas al final de cada capítulo. :)

Con respecto a la historia, Lovino estudia tecnología porque yolo, ok no, tiene una buena razón, pero eso será mencionado en el próximo capítulo, y Antonio estudia ciencias agronómicas, básicamente porque necesitaba una carrera que le consumiese el mismo nivel de tiempo que la carrera de Lovino, al igual, para que así estuviesen en la misma universidad. HUE :v

Quiero decir que la carrera de tecnología y de ciencias agronómicas se estudian en mi universidad, entonces estoy al tanto de que ven en cada una de ellas, sin embargo no es lo mismo darse una idea a realmente estarlas cursando, así que si ven algún error, o saben alguna cosa que yo desconozca, no duden en comentarlo, eso enriquecerá este fic. :)

Ya por último, la edad de diferencia entre Toño y Lovi nos es más que de tres años, esa es la razón por la cual cuando Lovino entró a grado medio, Toño a nivel superior, y ya cuando Toño se encontraba en 3ro, Lovino adelanto el 3er nivel de grado medio, entrando directamente a 1ro de nivel superior, por eso se iban de parranda XD

Por si alguien no entendió lo anterior, en mi país se maneja como kínder, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, pero al parecer, un estándar de esto es nombrarles preescolar, primaria, grado medio, nivel superior y universidad, que es para el colmo, lo mismo de duración, aunque con esos nombrecitos me siento como si fuesen alguna clase de fase sayayin XD

Sale, entonces eso sería todo, muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización :)


End file.
